Descendants 2
by Khalessi Elektra
Summary: We all know that villain kids can become good by their own choice. But, how would the choice change if the child had a parent who is a hero and a villain? Would the outcome be the same, or will they summit to the forces of evil?
1. Chapter 1

"Why exactly are we doing this, Aunt Anna?" complained the daughter of Elsa, Ebony. She and her brother, Elijah, were on their way to a new school. For Elijah, it was an exciting time, since he was able to leave the land of Arendelle for the first time in ten years. For Ebony, it was more of a time of dreading, since it meant seeing those who tormented her for several years.

"I already told you, Eb," Anna, the temporary Queen, respond. "This is a great way to not only for you two to establish good allies with Auradon, but for you to be sociable and reconnect with your friends."

"Yeah, Ebs," Elijah agreed. "We both know that Ben will be accepting towards us."

"What about Chad and Audrey, the ones who have hated our guts forever?" Ebony pointed out. Through Aurora, a kind, gentle- hearted person, Audrey couldn't have been more different. She was bitter, and only thought of herself, in Ebony's opinion. As a children, Ebony was blamed for everything bad that Audrey did.

"Maybe she's changed," Elijah said, trying to think of the positive side of the situation.

"And, we should know from experience that people don't change easily,' Ebony snapped. "Look at Hans."

"Ebony," Anna exclaimed. "Calm yourself. You are in no position make yourself a loner. Hans is getting a more powerful army that could take out Arendelle. We need to re-establish ourselves with Auradon, and you have to make those bonds since you are the next in line for the throne."

Ebony sighed, giving up the argument. She knew her aunt was right. Luckly, she would mainly be dealing with Ben, who had become the crown king a year ago. She thought about how much Auradon could have changed in that time frame. King Beast was someone who believed in ruling with an iron fist, which is probably why he mother and him never quite saw eye to eye. But, it was the same way between her and Ben. They had kept in touch over the years. She even supported his idea of allowing the children from the Isle of the Lost to live in Auradon, since they were innocent in their parent's crime. She was lost in thought as they reached Auradon land.

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were waiting in Fairy Godmother's office with Ben. They had been called in for some reason and Mal, the daughter of Maleficent, was going impatient. She plenty of other things to do, and she didn't want to wait all day.

"Where is she?" She finally let down. "How long does she expect us to wait?"

"She should be here soon," Ben said, in an effort to try in to calm her down. "She must have something important to say if we are all needed."

"Well, I am tired of waiting. I'm leaving." Mal was about out the door when the Fairy Godmother walked in.

"Ah, thank you, Mal, for opening the door," she said. "I am sorry that I am late. I was preparing some things for our new students that are coming today."

"New students?" Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen, asked. "Are they coming from the isle?"

"Not exactly. They aren't from the isle. But they aren't from Auradon. They are transferring from Arendelle Academy. I would like all of you to show them around."

"Wait a second," Ben spoke up. "Did you just say Arendelle?"  
"I did. Ben, you should know them well, since you and several other students did grow up with them."

"Ebony and Elijah are coming to Auradon Prep?"

"Us, V.K.s., are lost, if I may speak," Jay, the son of Jafar, mentioned. "Who are these new students?"

"They are the twin children of Elsa," Ben respond. "They are two of my best friends since we were kids. We are still good friends, even though I haven't seen them in ten years."

"Ben, you should know that they have suffered a tragedy six months ago. Hans was trying to attack Arendelle, but if they sent a message to Auradon for help, Elsa knew to would have been too late. She faced the fleet herself, creating a protective ice wall from the ocean. But, she has not been seen since then. Her sister, Anna, has since stepped in as queen, but in a few months, Ebony will be of age to take the throne. I would like you to greet them, because I believe she will be more open to you than anyone else."

"I am honor to do this job," Ben answered with grace. "If it wasn't for her, none of the children from the Isle would have the chance to be here. She was the one who convince me to act on it."

"I will warn you, Ben. She may not be the same Ebony you remember. According to her aunt, since her mother's disappearance, she has become very cold, bitter, and has kept to herself. Anna is hoping by being in Auradon will help her cope."

"We will do our best to help her adjust," Carlos, the son of Cruella de Vil, said. "We better go. They should be here soon."

They walked out of her office and heading to the front lawn of the school. Mal looking at Ben, curious about how close he was to the new students. She had a little bit of a jealous streak with her, and it is goes into overdrive when it is about someone who she doesn't know. Jay must have known what she was thinking.

"So, Ben," he asked, "how well do you know the new kids?"

"Like Fairy Godmother said," Ben respond, "we grew up together. Elijah was always thinking on the positive side of thing, while Ebony could think up a way that every plan could go wrong, and they would turn out the way she thought. Ebony was also made fun of a lot, because of her powers."

"Powers?" Mal spoke. "What powers does she have?"

"Like her mom, she has the power to create and control ice. She would try to act normal around us, but she would always end up using it. Her mom always told to never hide what was special about her, but others would say she was a freak and she didn't belong."

"That sounds awful," Evie said. "Should we be worried about how her former bullies will treat her?"

"I'm not to worry about it. Ebony has always been able to take care of herself. I still remember her making Chad fall face first into pie. Man, she was always swell-mannered, but she always had a wild spirit about her."

They made to the front lawn in time. A carriage, decorated in the crest and colors of Arendelle, stopped in front of them.

"Old fashion, much?" Mal commented, remembering how they came by limo.

The footmen opened the Carriage to reveal Anna to step out first. Followed by a young boy with blonde hair, dragging a girl with little blue with him. While he was dressed in attire fit for a prince, she was dressed like she was more connected to the Isle of the Lost. Wearing a black leather jacket with gold studs, she also wore bleached blue jeans, black boots, and a blue and blue shirt, embellished with a golden snowflake.

"Welcome to Auradon," Ben spoke first. "We can't tell you how honor we are to have the royal family of Arendelle attending our school."

"Thank you for the warm welcome, King Ben," Anna respond.

"It was a little too formal if you ask me," the girl muttered. Mal thought that she may actual get along with this girl.

"Ebony," Anna hissed. "I am sorry about her behavior, Ben. I do hope she can control herself and her remarks."

"It is not a problem, Queen Anna," Ben answer. "I missed her snappy comebacks. And I guess I was too formal."

"You have a bad habit of doing that," Mal spoke up. "Hi, I'm Mal, the daughter of Maleficent."

"I'm Elijah," the boy spoke. "This is my sister, Ebony. We hope to become good friends."

"Hi,' Jay spoke, walking forward to Ebony with an outstretch hand. "I'm Jay."

"Let me guess," Ebony respond. "You are a play with the moves to match, but you just want attention from a pretty girl."

That made everyone laugh, expect Anna. She glared at her niece. It was much cleared that she did not approve of her nieces behavior.

"Oh Aunt Anna," Ebony spoke. "Don't be a buzz kill. Mom always said you were the life of the part."

"And I had change in order to properly rule Arendelle," Anna snapped. They fell silent, and Jay noticed how dark Ebony's eyes got at the mentioned of her mother. "I leave in your care. I must talk with the Fairy Godmother to make sure things are in order."

"Bye, Aunt Anna," Elijah called out after she started to leave. Once she was out of view, they waited a few moments, just to make sure she was full gone. They stood in silence for a long time till Carlos spoke.

"So, want to check out the school?"

"Sure, why not?" Ebony shrugged. "We really don't have anything better to do."

"Same old Ebony," Ben sighed. "Always thinking about a bigger picture."

"Since when? Oh yeah, kids." She ran up and gave him a big hug. "It is so good to see you, Ben. Or should I say your highness?"

"Too formal for old friends. Come on, we got a lot to see."


	2. Chapter 2

While Elijah took interest in every little thing on the tour, Ebony was the least interested. She thought it was like every other school she has seen. What didn't help was the fact it sounded like repeated school tour. She zoned out a while ago. She was snapped out of her thoughts with a tap on her shoulder.

"Getting bored?" Jay whispered.

"About 10 minutes ago," she replied. "It's not Ben's fault. The tour is just so generic, that I could possibly give myself the tour. Over here is the plaza where you can eat outside, and there is the field where tourney is played. And here is the court yard where students like to hang out during breaks."

"Yeah. I guess it is kinda dull."

She shrugged and continued to follow the tour, all the way back to the main hall. While the others were talking, Ebony pulled out her sketch book and began to draw. She was in the zone when someone knocked her book out of her hand.

"Hey," she snapped. When she got a good look, she recognized who she was immediately. She felt her gut drop.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Audrey said. "I didn't see you there. Are you new? You must be if I have never seen you here before. I'm Audrey. And you are?"

"I know very well who you are, Audrey," Ebony spoke calmly. "I remember you being a self-involved brat who complains when she doesn't get what she wants."

"Oh no," Ben spoke softly.

"What's wrong?" Evie respond.

"That." He pointed in the direction of Ebony and Audrey.

"Wait a second," Audrey paused, reaching for Ebony's light blue hair. "There is only one person I know that has blue hair like yours. Ebony?"

"In the flesh," Ebony sighed out.

"It's been too long. Did your mom get tired of teaching you to control your powers that she sent you here? Or maybe it is because you are too much of a freak to be around that she disappeared?" That comment sent Ebony to and over the edge. The next second, Audrey was pushed up against the wall, with a cold face on Ebony.

"Don't you dare say anything like that about my mother ever again," Ebony threatened. "Or you might go through the wall next time." Her hands started to get ice on them, as her anger continued to grow

"Ebony!" a shout was heard. Anna could be seen at the top of the stairs. "Let her go. You don't need to scare her."

But, Ebony didn't let go. Jay notice her eyes got a hint of almost blood red in her already dark blue eyes. She acted as if she didn't hear her. Or she really didn't. He really started to worry that Ebony would actually hurt her right then and there.

"Ebony," Elijah spoke calmly, as he touched her shoulder. "It's time to be the better person and let Audrey go. I think you have made your point." And just like that, Ebony snapped out of her daze and realized what she has done.

"I am sorry if I have startled anyone, especially you, Audrey," Ebony spoke with considered. "I will control my temper much better for now on." She turned to Audrey, who was still in panic from earlier. She was even more surprised when Ebony reached out a hand of truce. "I hope we can put the past behind us and start fresh. Since we will be fellow classmates." Audrey just stared at it, afraid to take it.

Everyone stared at Ebony in awe. One minute, it seem like she could kill Audrey, and the next she seem like cared for Audrey's safety. Jay was curious about this girl, from her temper to her light blue hair to match her rebellious look. Something about her also gave out a mysterious vibe about her, and her mood swing added to the vibe.

"Well, that was a little too exciting for my taste," the Fairy Godmother chimed in. "Thank you, Ben, Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, and Jay, for showing them around the school, but I will take it from here. Ebony and Elijah, if you will come with me, I will show you to your dorm room."

"I hope we will see you all in class," Elijah spoke with grace as they walked away with Anna and the Fairy Godmother. As they walked, Jay noticed how calm and collected Ebony was as she walked away. She stood tall and strong but her face was full of sadness. No wonder the Fairy Godmother wanted Ben to show her around, a friend of the past. But, why would she want the four villain kids to help? Something seemed off to him. His bet, if he could, is that it has to involve Ebony somehow. _What are you hiding, Ebony of Arendelle?_

Ebony stared at her feet as they walked. Once again, getting lecture by her aunt, her thoughts where on the moment of temper she had just show. She knew what she did was wrong, but she couldn't stop herself. She looked at her hands, still shaking with anger and fear over what happened.

"Ebony," her aunt snapped her out of her thought. "Are you even listening?"

"Honestly, Aunt Anna," Ebony sighed out. "No, I'm not. I am more distracted with something else." The moment with Audrey zapped into her mind. It scares her sometimes of the power she holds. Elijah set his hand gently on her shoulder.

"I know you didn't mean to do it, Eb" he muttered in the soft tone that always been able to calm her down. "We have worked on your temper for a long time. But, some people can't help their triggers. Audrey has always been able to get under your skin. But, that's the fastest I've ever seen you flip like that. It was pretty scary."

"I'm sorry about what I did earlier," Ebony spoke in the direction of the Fairy Godmother. "I couldn't stop myself. I snapped when I shouldn't have."

"Ebony, I accept your apology," Fairy Godmother replied. "I understand that you have been under a lot of stress and mistrials these last six months that would take a person a lifetime to experience. If you are needing to let off some angry, we just built a training course, along with a training room, that even our princes have yet to finish."

"Thank you, Fairy Godmother. I am glad for your kindness."

"Oh, we are here." The Fairy Godmother stopped in front of a door, decorated with the colors of Arendelle. "We have this dorm just of the royal family. I hope you will like it."

Elijah was the first to dash into the dorm, with Ebony walking gracefully behind her. They see that they have a sitting room, a small kitchen, a shared bathroom, and rooms that were on opposite sides of the sitting room. Without asking, Ebony knew it was her aunt who decided to have them not only share a dorm, but away from the rest of the dorms. She didn't mind too much. At the end of the day, the main person she can truly stand at times is her twin. Plus, it is nice to know that there won't be any noisy roommates that would question her on everything. She walked over to the room on the right and opened the door.

The room was more her style. Decked out with black and light blue, it made her feel like she was at home. She always liked the darker colors. She saw that her clothes were already in her room. She also notice her books and class schedule was on the desk.

"Ebony, look at this view," Elijah shouted from the main living area. She walked out of her room to find a large bay window that overlooked the ocean and, in the distance, she could see the Isle of the Lost, the prison of most of the villains. She looked on to see that the barrier that kept them there was rebuilt after the accident a year earlier.

"Did you place Ebony into the class like I asked?" Anna spoke loud enough for Ebony to hear as well.

"Of course, Queen Anna," the Fairy Godmother spoke. "I am teaching the class personally, and it will be a night class, so no one will suspect."

"Oh what fun," Ebony muttered. She knew her aunt heard, but she guess Anna was done fight her over it.

"Well, Ebony and Elijah," Anna spoke directly to them. "It is time for me to take my leave. Now, you have a year before you must come home to accept your role as Queen, Ebony. I hope you chose to do the right thing."

"We won't let you down, Aunt Anna," Elijah spoke. "You can count on us."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Ebony muttered as she went to her room. She heard the door slam shut, knowing that Anna was finally leaving. Elijah walked into her room to see if she was okay.

"It was good to see Ben after all these years," Elijah announced.

"Eli, I know what you are doing," Ebony replied. "Just stop. Aunt Anna wants us here so we can rebuild a relationship that mother broke with her own reasons. Besides, you and I both know Ben would be willing on becoming an ally. But, us being sent here is punishment for what happened."

"And, we vowed never to speak of it."

"I know. She is also testing us, mainly me, to see if we can remain neutral when encountering the past. And we both know how well that turned out."

"Eb, you know how to control, but you don't know how to control you temper when it's with people like Audrey. That's why we are here, so you can learn."

"I know. But, did Aunt Anna really have to put me into that dumb class? Don't answer that." She yawned. "I hate to do this, but I'm kicking you out of my room. I'm tired and we got a long day tomorrow."

They went on with their routine and said good night. When Ebony laid down, she couldn't help but let her mind travel to that boy named Jay. He was different, she could admit that. But she couldn't help but notice the way he looked at her. His eyes were full of curiosity, and they were trained on her. As she drift off to the land of dreams, she advised herself to stay as far from Jay as she could, or she would risk in revealing her secret.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun burst through the curtains, blinding Ebony and forcing her to wake up. She really didn't want to attend her classes today. She knew that people will look at her, call her the "ice princess", because of what happened yesterday. _Knowing Audrey, she has told everyone that I am crazy and to stay far away from me if they know what's best for them,_ she thought. She didn't care if they called her that. She was taught to embrace her ice powers, but she does have a temper.

She jumped out her bed, hearing a small yelp from under it. She looked to find a small light blue wolf cub black streaks on its sides, hiding.

"Calista," she shouted. "How did you get here?" The wolf climbed onto Ebony's lap, giving her small licks on her cheek. "Awe, Calista. No, your cuteness will not win! I told you to stay with Aunt Anna, not sneak into my bag and be a stowaway. Now, I know she isn't your favorite person in the world, but you will be safer in Arendelle." Calista curled up in her lap and fell asleep.

"Fine," she growled, giving in. "You can stay here for tonight. But, I am calling Aunt Anna tomorrow."

Trying not to wake the sleeping cub, Ebony placed her gently on her bed. She grabbed her things and got out of her room as quietly as possible.

"Good morning, Ebony," Elijah spoke, startling Ebony to the point of almost screaming. Off instant, she smacked him on the back of the head lightly, but with enough force to where he knew she wasn't happy. "What are you doing?"

"Trying real hard not to wake Calista," she whispered. "Which by the way, I am going to get my butt chewed because she is here."

"I figured that's why," he muttered. "Liked what I packed for you?"

"You put her in my bag?! Are you seriously trying to get us killed?"

"I thought you might feel better if she was here"

"Aunt Anna told us that neither of the wolves could come with us. Why would you pack Calista?"

"Oh relax. Calista isn't alone. I packed Cairo in my bag." He knew he was in trouble with the glare he received. "Let me explain. I packed them that way you have a little bit of home here. I figured that you would want something for home that can make you smile. And I know that little wolf in there on your bed can do just that. If it helps, I will take full blame for this. Plus, we have a bond to those wolves that they need to be with us."

"I believe that you do have a point. I'll let you explain that to Aunt Anna. Thank you for Calista. I'm very impressed that you broke the rules, you stick in the mud."

"Thanks. Is it normal to have a rush when you think you are about to get caught, right?"

Ebony nodded, laughing at his innocence. She knew that it had to be hard for him not to tell Aunt Anna about the wolves, since he couldn't keep a secret to save his life. But, the fact that he didn't even tell her is what scared her. He told her everything. This worried her, since it could lead to one of them pushing the other away.

Jay heard the rumors about the Twins of Arendelle all night. It doesn't help that he could Audrey almost scream to the school that Ebony was a mad person that can kill in an instant. He doesn't believe that. But, thanks to Audrey, the school either were afraid of Ebony or wanted to attack her for attacking Audrey. Jay, on the other hand, wanted to get close to Ebony for his own reasons.

"Seems like everyone's talking about yesterday's excitement," Carlos stated, snapping Jay out of his thoughts. "I still can't believe how fast news here. I thought you couldn't hide anything on the isle."

"Apparently," Evie muttered, "they are talking about something else."

"How come you always know the good gossip, here and on the isle?" Mal spoke, rolling her eyes. "So, what's the word on the Auradon Street?"

"We are getting another new student. He's a V.K. but had never been on the Isle of the Lost, let alone lived there."

"Got a name for the new kid, Eve?" Carlos questioned.

"I think it was Hudson, from the Southern Isles, if I heard right."

"This is not good," Ben piped up, with a worried look on his face.

"You know Hudson?" Mal asked.

"I wish I didn't. The Southern Isles and Auradon have a peace treaty that allows Hans on the throne of the Southern Isles, and we get imports and military training. Sadly, this meant Arenedelle had to sit across from Hans when a meeting among the nations was happening. Hans and the treaty is why Elsa broke a lot of ties to Auradon. She worried if the Southern Isle and Arenedelle made a truce, Hans would use it as an opportunity to fully take her kingdom from her, as he once tried to do in the past."

"What do you think will happen?" Jay responded, thinking of how Ebony will react.

"Let's just say. Ebony need to be kept far from him right now."

"Keep me from who, Ben?" Ebony spoke, startling all of them.

"Chad," Evie thought on the fly. "He has a habit of making the girls here do his homework."

"Is he really pulling the charming move still?" Ebony relied. "Man, I thought he would have learned his lesson when I threatened to freeze him for an hour when he tried that in me. I guess he never learns. Don't worried, I can handle Chad."

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. If he tries something like that, I'll just make him slip on ice." She laughed. At that moment, Jay noticed a stampede of girls head towards the front of the school. Without thinking, Jay grabbed Ebony's arm to pull her out of the danger. When he looked to see if she was alright, he got lost in her icy blue eyes, and noticed they had some grey flakes in them.

"Jay," Ebony muttered. "You can let me go now."

"Right," he stuttered. "Sorry." Why was he stuttering? That never happens to him. She rolled off him and got off, brushing the dirt off her skirt. Jay got up, and brushed off his jacket.

"He's here," one of the girls shouted as a limo pulled up. Jay looked over Ebony's short figure to see flags of, what he guessed, the Southern Isles. Elijah notices Jay's expression and turned his head to see the commotion.

"Why is everyone so excited?" Ebony asked about to turn around.

"Oh, it's nothing sis," Elijah spat out, forcing her to look at him. "You know what? We didn't get to eat this morning in our dorm. Let's be social and eat in the Commons. I hear they have some great French toast and Strawberries."

"Yeah, I guess I can go for some food." She followed Mal, Evie, and Carlos to the

Commons. Elijah, Jay, and Ben stayed back.

"How long have you known he was coming, Ben?" Elijah muttered.

"Evie just told us," Ben replied. "Fairy Godmother must have kept it a secret to keep Ebony in check. If I had known soon, I would have told you when we talked yesterday. I know how much you two can't stand the Southern Isles, but you have to think about Arendelle."

"Fine. We have to keep Ebony from seeing or getting remotely close." Elijah sighed.

"Why is that?" Jay pondered.

"Or she will end up put him through more than a wall." The three of them walked off to find the others and join them for breakfast.

He noticed her. He couldn't forget a face like her, especially her unusual hair. He wasn't surprised that King Ben was with her, always protecting her like a big brother. _Knowing Ben_ , the mystery boy thought, _he hasn't told her yet._ He know Elijah saw him, so he is going to protect her. He rather it be this way. He has the upper hand and can use it to his advantage.

"Hudson," his father, King Hans, called. "Let's go. Fairy Godmother is waiting."

"Coming Father," Hudson replied. _Can't wait to see you again, Ebony._


End file.
